1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ladies' handbags or purses, and more particularly to a purse having interchangeable outer covers.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,204; 4,907,633; 3,556,187; 3,234,985; 3,182,701; 2,809,685; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ladies' purses with interchangeable components.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical interchangeable purse.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved interchangeable purse and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.